Amalgamation
by Legendary Moon
Summary: Sailor Moon AU fic, Serenity's coming of age and the trials of finding an appropriate union test the queen-to-be and her mother doesn't seem to be acting herself. Danger looms as an evil quietly invades the Silver Millennium and threatens to destroy all. Will the kingdoms work out the problems in time to prevent the destruction of all?
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Amalgamation" A Sailor Moon fanfiction

Author: Legendary Moon (legendarymoon )

Rating: Adult/Mature/R

Chapter 1: Invitation of Fate

Endymion sat at the breakfast table with his parents and younger sister. The kitchen staff had out-done itself with the morning meal. There were eggs, bacon, potatoes, and breakfast rolls all perfectly cooked along with several varieties of fresh fruit. A rainbow bouquet of roses graced the center of the table. They were eating in silence until his mother, Queen Calyce broke the quiet.

"We have received an invitation from the Lunar Kingdom," she began. Endymion looked up, a fork-full of food hanging midway between his plate and his mouth. He couldn't hope for the news that the Terran Kingdom had finally been admitted into the Silver Millennium alliance, could he?

"The Princess Serenity will be turning 18 in two weeks' time and they are throwing a ball in celebration. In their custom, once a young lady turns 18, she is free to entertain suitors and wed," the queen paused, eyeing Endymion for a reaction. "I wish for you to attend the ball Endy. Learn what you can about her. See if she would be a fit match for you. It would be a fantastic opportunity for our kingdom if we were to arrange a union. Of course, your feelings – and hers – should be considered."

Endymion frowned. He hated being forced into these politics and future-making endeavors. He was aware of what his duties and responsibilities were to be when he becomes king. But he wished for freedom until then.

"Mother, don't you think that she'll have more suitors than she'll know what to do with as it is? Do I really need to waste my time up there? You know the other kingdoms in the alliance. You know that they wouldn't want their High Queen to marry into a kingdom they consider too "low class" and "rebellious" for their taste?" he retorted angrily dropping his fork onto his plate, splattering the eggs all over the table.

"Endymion, don't speak to your mother in such a manner," snapped his father.

"Fine, I'll go and then you'll see I'm right," Endymion growled and left the breakfast hall. He stormed out into the garden and strolled around. Normally the beauty of _all_ the flowers within the garden lifted his spirits (not just the ones that were planted there). Today, though, it wasn't making him feel any better. He needed to blow off some steam as it was too nice a day to ruin with a foul mood. He strode briskly toward the stables. As the stable hands noticed his approach, they hurried to ready his horse. He was met by the head groom, a young man close to Endymion's age by the name of Andrew, who began to stammer an apology. Endymion lifted his hand, silencing Andrew immediately. "Andrew, I'm looking for your sister," Endymion said quietly. Andrew blinked at his Prince before he was able to recover.

"She's in the library, your highness," he answered. Endymion nodded his thanks and continued toward the city square, where the library stood tall and graceful above the shops and stands around it.

He entered the library and paused a moment to allow his eyes to adjust before he saw the slender, red-headed figure he had been looking for. She was tall for a lady, though still shorter than he was, and had flowing curves that triggered a viceral response with just a thought. She had been well endowed and seemed to have difficulty finding dresses and gowns that could contain her cleavage. Not that he would complain about that, of course. He approached her from behind before leaning close to her ear and whispering.

"Learning of anything interesting Lady Beryl?"

She jumped and nearly dropped the heavy book she had been reading.

"Oh, your highness, you startled me!" she replied, placing a hand on her bare neckline, "To what do I owe this surprise?"

"Please join me for a walk Lady Beryl," he said, offering his arm to her.

She smiled at him and closed the book she had been reading. She stood and linked her arm through his. Together they left the library and headed toward the town gardens.

Against his better judgement, Endymion had packed a few days' worth of essentials and made his way to the transport room. His parents were waiting for him there.

"I take it that I'll be attending the ball as the sole representative of the Terran royal family?" it was more a rhetorical statement rather than a true question.

His father frowned, "Threre have been a few developments with the rebel factions in the north. We need to stay to ensure they don't threaten your position there."

"I should stay too-" Endymion began, but Queen Calyce interrupted quickly.

"The best thing you can do for the kingdom right now is to go to the moon and see if a match with the moon would be possible. We need to try to obtain admittance into the Silver Millennium if our intelligence is correct."

"What intelligence?" Endymion asked.

The king eyed his wife before answering, "The intelligence we've received so far indicates that there is something... evil within the Solar System. This evil is capable of tearing the alliance apart and there are indications that they may have recently established a base here on Earth. While you're on the moon, keep your senses open. They may attempt to worm their way into the Lunar royal family. At very least, we need to protect them if any of us are to have a chance. They have a weapon that can save us all if it came down to it."

P.S. I like reviews… a lot… let me know you're reading. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coming of Age

Serenity stood to the side of the large picture window in a dimly lit room. The room she was in was located over the entrance to the palace and overlooked the front courtyard. She could see a procession of nobility filing in, one carriage-full at a time. She mentally took note of who was arriving and filing them as to who she wanted to greet and who she wanted to avoid. It was her 18th birthday gala and as such, there was nobility arriving from the far reaches of the Silver Millennium… and from kingdoms outside the alliance. From the moment of her presentation, she would become "available" to court and for proposals of marriage.

A frown marred her features as she thought of the idea of marriage. This was likely to result in a marriage for political reasons. She had always dreamed of being able to marry for love, that prince charming would arrive and sweep her from her feet, that they would live happily ever after. As she had grown and learned more of what was to be her life and her responsibilities, she came to realize that love was not in the cards she held. Her responsibility was to her people and she was to make a match that would benefit and protect them. She knew her mother had a match in mind already, however it was with a kingdom currently outside the alliance. She could not request the match of this outside kingdom without anger and retribution from those of the Silver Millennium. If that match was to take place, the outside kingdom must initiate the negotiation.

With a sigh she turned away from the procession of guests. She was in the palace library. It was the most peaceful room in the palace, especially on nights of celebration. A single candle on a table near the door was the only light in the room save for the fireplace. A fire crackled merrily in the grate, completely ignorant of her discontent. She lost herself in her thoughts as she stared into the dancing flames until a soft knock at the door jarred her back to reality. She looked up in time to see a red-headed young lady enter the room resplendent in deep green silk. Her gown was simple yet accented her features and fair skin perfectly.

"Your highness, your mother says that it is time for your introduction," Lady Molly said, her voice echoing in the quiet room. Lady Molly was one of her ladies-in-waiting and was one of her best friends. Serenity nodded, resigned to her fate and fixed her face into a politely entertained mask.

"Please don't worry my lady," Molly offered to try to calm her princess, "Try to have faith that all will work out as it should."

"Thank you Molly. Your friendship is much appreciated. I do hope that you'll be able to keep in touch regardless of what our futures may hold."

With a swish of fabric, both ladies left the library. Serenity met her mother in a small room just off the main entrance while Molly continued in to the ballroom.

"Ah, my dear daughter, let me see you," the Queen said as Serenity entered the room. Princess Serenity stood as she had been instructed to, still as a statue, back straight, shoulders back, chin level with the floor. Queen Serenity inspected the gown she had commissioned for this gala, the day her daughter was officially a woman. The gown was spectacular. A silvery white organza gown with a sweetheart neckline, corset bodice, and intricate beading accented the princess' willowy figure and tiny waist. She shivered slightly under the queen's gaze, though it may have been the chill in the air. For a summer night, it was unseasonably chilly outside.

"You have grown into an unbelievably beautiful woman Serenity," the queen said as she faced her daughter, "Are you ready to see to your duties as crown princess of the Moon?"

"I am mother," the princess replied. The queen turned away from her daughter for a moment and when she turned back she held a beautiful crown that Princess Serenity had never seen before. Before she was able to process the specifics of the design of the crown, the queen had placed it on her head.

"I do wish your father could be here to see you and make your introduction as is proper," the queen said, "He would be so proud of the woman you've become and how you're embracing your future."

"Mother, why can't I marry for love?" Serenity asked unable to resist the question that continued to bite at her thoughts.

"Serenity, we've been over this," the queen said exasperatedly.

"I understand that it is my responsibility to the people, but we're the most prosperous kingdom in the Silver Millennium. I don't understand how we could possibly better ourselves through a marriage contract with anyone else."

"There may be other kingdoms which we can help through a marriage contract dear. You must think outside the box so to speak. I would choose a match for you that would bring people under our protection who would not have it otherwise, and it would expand our kingdom."

Princess Serenity clamped her mouth shut. She understood the queen's point even if she didn't agree with it.

"Come now. It's time"

Endymion stood outside of the crowd along the wall of the ballroom, his arms crossed over his formal wear. He wore an elegant high-necked doublet in midnight blue satin with black velvet breaches. The blue in his doublet accented his deep blue eyes and earned him many furtive looks of young ladies who happened to pass by. His coal black hair had refused to cooperate with his attempts to make it lie flat so he allowed it to look wind-blown. He didn't care. If it had been his choice, he wouldn't have come. His parents had insisted that it would be rude to ignore an invitation from their nearest neighbor and it may be a good opportunity. Their kingdom had been refused entry into the Silver Millennium alliance repeatedly. The excuse had always been that they were not a safe trade haven or that there was too much unrest with renegade groups or that their kingdom was the source of an evil that was spreading throughout the solar system. There was no basis to the allegations and try as they might, they couldn't find the source of the rumors. The queen of the Moon was always kind to the kingdom of Earth, but she could only do so much without tearing apart the alliance from the inside. It was true that there was an evil brewing in the solar system, but its source had not yet been found. It seemed to be easier to blame the kingdom that wasn't in the alliance than to actually find the evil.

Now that the heir to the Lunar Kingdom's throne was of marriage age, his parents hoped to arrange a union that would benefit both kingdoms and earn the Terran Kingdom admission to the alliance. His parents were not without care for his feelings though, which was why he was attending this gala. He was to decide if a match with the Moon Princess was a good one- to avoid having them live in different palaces due to differences in opinion, which could result in illegitimate or questionable heirs to both thrones.

Endymion gazed around the now very crowded ballroom and decided that he was much too picky. With all the young ladies giggling and chatting animatedly, there were only a few he would consider of exceptional beauty. One of which was his cousin, the princess of Venus, Minako. She wore a shimmery gold silk gown, with a low cut neckline he had suspected that her father had not seen prior to leaving their rooms. Another was standing not too far from him and eyeing him hungrily. This one was a raven haired beauty with grey, almost violet eyes wearing a deep garnet velvet gown. The jewelry she wore signified that she was at very least nobility from Mars. It was difficult to tell at functions like this as the visiting royalty chose to go without their normal crown jewels to avoid taking attention away from the guest of honor.

He flashed a half smile to her before the traditional Moon Kingdom music sounded to announce the arrival of the Queen and Princess. The entire room bowed and curtseyed as they entered. Endymion looked up in the middle of his bow to catch a glimpse of the princess. She was short and thin, looking as if blast of wind could break her in two. She had an hour glass figure that was accented by the silver-white gown she wore. It was well made to direct male focus to the most desirable parts while not revealing too much so she could maintain respectability. He had to work hard to keep his jaw from hitting the floor as she turned and he could see her face. It seemed that she was one of those perfect porcelain dolls his sister had coveted when they were young. Pale skin, crystal blue eyes, a gentle rosy hue on her cheeks, and shimmering pink lips… she had to be an angel or one of the goddesses the mythologists of his world wrote about. If she was, he was about to go to temple more often. She had chosen to break with tradition and wore her hair in an elegantly twisted knot on top of her head with tendrils of curls escaping here and there. Normally, the noble women of the Moon Kingdom donned the traditional double bun-ponytail hairstyle, which the queen had chosen to employ. He forced himself to focus on Queen Serenity's speech.

"Welcome good friends and thank you for joining us on this festive occasion. As I'm sure you're all aware, today is my daughter's 18th birthday. According to our royal custom, suitors may now ask for permission to court our princess. In honor of my late husband, Princess Serenity's father, I present the crown princess, Serenity!"

The room erupted in applause as the princess curtseyed to the room at large. As a waitor passed with a tray of champagne, Endymion swiped one from the tray. He was on the princess's dance card and if was to move ahead with this courting business, he was going to need every last drop of the stuff he could get his hands on. The rumors of her snobbery and pickiness were off-putting enough to turn the most determined suitors away before even approaching her. After a short wait (and 3 or 4 glasses of champagne), it was finally his turn on the princess's dance card. She greeted him cordially enough as he approached and he bowed slightly as befitted royalty addressing royalty. They took their positions as the music began. A waltz. Fantastic. He hated the waltz as he felt it was too structured and didn't allow for much freedom of expression.

"Ah!" Serenity exclaimed quietly, "the waltz is my favorite." Well, didn't that figure. Polar opposites already. He forced a smile and did his best to not screw up the steps.

"My mother mentioned that your kingdom has expressed interest in an ... uh... alliance by marriage," she broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

"My parents have suggested it to me as well," he responded carefully, "however, they do not wish to force a union if it is not a good fit for both parties. They wish for happiness for both individuals you see."

"How considerate," she replied wistfully, "that would be a nice change of pace..." She added the last part under her breath, obviously not intending him to hear.

The note of the music had changed signaling the their dance would soon come to an end.

"My lady, I ask your permission to request the honor of courting you officially," he said quickly, barely able to control the words as they tumbled from his lips, "if, as we get to know each other,we find that it would not be a fit match, then it need not progress."

Amused, she struggled to keep her features impassively pleasant. "Of course you may speak to the queen. I look forward to getting to know you, prince of Earth."

"Endymion," he answered, "My name is Prince Endymion."

She smiled and curtsied, "Prince Endymion."

-}-}-

"You told him what?" Molly asked incredulously the next morning as she set the tray of Serenity's breakfast on the sitting room table.

"I told him to feel free to ask my mother for permission to court me," Serenity responded nonchalantly.

"But you don't really intend to let him court you... do you? I mean, you're the princess of the moon, the high princess of the Silver Millennium! He isnt even your equal," Molly spouted, unable to contain her opinion of the young prince, "Earthlings are so dirty and uncivilized and violent. I'd hate to hear that he beat you because you'd refused him."

"I will give him a chance if my mother approves. She had mentioned that a union with the Terran Kingdom was her intent. Besides, that Prince Diamond was lurking around and I knew he was listening. He seems to be operating under the delusion that a match with him is even a possibility."

"My lady, please be careful," Molly said, her face filling with worry, "that prince of Earth may be misunderstood – he is handsome – but Prince Diamond seems to be made of pure evil. I saw him looking at you last night as if he were a starving wolf and you a roast setting out to rest."

"I know. I could feel his gaze…" Serenity replied, recalling the sinking feeling in her stomach every time she caught him staring at her. "Enough talk of him. What of your prospects? I saw you had been dancing with a few young men yourself.

Molly reddened in the face as if she'd been caught kissing in the rose garden.

"Well, yes… There were… a few… but I'll not turn 18 for a few weeks yet."

Serenity giggled as she settled herself at the table to eat her breakfast. She had a full day and wanted to make sure there was enough time for a walk in the garden before her duties were to begin.

-}-}-

She had changed quickly into a white gown with gold beading on the bodice and hurried through the palace halls toward her garden. She had seen only a few others in passing, most preferring to sleep in as they had been up late into the night at the ball.

She turned a corner and found herself pulled into an alcove behind a decorative statue.

"Ah, Princess Serenity! Just whom I was hoping to see…" a smooth voice hissed into her ear. She felt him press his body obscenely against hers and the bottom seemed to fall out of her stomach.

"Release me at once," she growled.

"Oh now now… that isn't how you ought to talk to your future husband," he replied, mocking verbal injury.

"I'll keep that in mind when I see him," he said scathingly.

A deep frown creased his brow and Serenity could see in his eyes that he was grappling with what remained of his self-control.

"Princess, I merely wanted to explain my situation to you. You see, I like to have the best of everything. Call it a character flaw if you like, but I need to have perfection. You'll forgive me for overstepping my bounds here, my lady," he paused as he pushed himself against her even more, "there is no greater perfection in a woman than you. I intend to make you my bride."

Serenity shoved him away from her. "Over my dead body," she spat.

His hand snaked around the back of her neck and he forced his lips against hers, "We'll see. I have my ways and very exceptional forces at my disposal."

"My lady? Princess Serenity?! You've left your shawl!" they heard Molly's voice echoing through the halls. Diamond released her, flashed a smile at her, placed a finger to his lips as if to say "shhh", and vanished.

Serenity stepped from the alcove and her legs seemed to give way from under her. She began shaking uncontrollably as the fear and adrenaline had finally been freed from her control.

Molly turned the corner to find Serenity sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Serenity!" she exclaimed and knelt on the floor beside her friend, "What's wrong?"

"Diamond… Horrible, scheming, crude, disgusting excuse of a human being," Serenity chattered as she fought to regain control of her body.

Serenity explained what had happened as Molly helped her to the queen's sitting room. The queen needed to know about this poseur.

They had arrived at the queen's apartment and were immediately shown in. Serenity's heart dropped when she saw that her mother was not alone. Beside her chair stood Prince Diamond, the same smile he'd given her during their encounter in the hallway was plastered on his face. Serenity knew that the results of this meeting were not going to be what she'd hoped for.

-}-}-


End file.
